


Progeny

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bestiality, Fisting, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentioned violence, Mpreg, Non-Sexual Slavery, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Rainer wasn’t looking to buy, exactly, he just liked to browse the slaves. If there was something good about the war they waged on the rest of the world it was the human merchandise. There were some people who opposed the import of slaves from conquered territories, and even though Rainer wasn’t completely on board, he understood the practicality. Not to mention that slaves were status symbols; allowing those who could afford having outrageously huge families to brag about their part in the repopulation effort.Before the war the best business deals were made on the golf course, and now slave warehouses served the same purpose. It was all about the networking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsessed_Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Reader/gifts).



> Hello, lovelies! First of all, thank you for the lovely obsessed_reader for commissioning me, and for Emma who is the best cheerreader I could ever ask for!
> 
> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEX WITH A TEEN BOY!

**** Rainer wasn’t looking to buy, exactly, he just liked to browse the slaves. If there was something good about the war they waged on the rest of the world it was the human merchandise. 

There were some people who opposed the import of slaves from conquered territories, and even though Rainer wasn’t completely on board, he understood the practicality. Not to mention that slaves were status symbols; allowing those who could afford having outrageously huge families to brag about their part in the repopulation effort.

Before the war the best business deals were made on the golf course, and now slave warehouses served the same purpose. It was all about the networking.

“Rainer King! Long time no see!” said someone from behind him. 

Ah.

“Logan, hello. Didn’t think I would bump into you here,” he said, greeting the small, portly man. Logan was in the weapons business - lucrative nowadays - but he didn’t usually come to places like this, not wanting to pile on to the warmongering image by buying spoils.

“Yes, yes, I know. But well, after what I heard, I couldn’t stay away, could I?” Logan told him with a smarmy smile, making Rainer raise an eyebrow.

“And what would that be?”

Logan looked around like he was worried someone might overhear him, even though Rainer knew for a fact that the guy was an incorrigible gossip.

“Well, Senator Gustaff’s son was here two days ago with some of his lackeys,” he whispered. Well, that explained the careful tone. The Senator was one of the most prominent political figures. Rumor had it he was planning to run for president on the next election. His son was… rather distasteful. The kind of spoiled rich boy who should have been in jail twice over for all the unpleasant business his daddy swept under the rug for him.

“Was he, now?” That was interesting. Rainer wouldn’t have admitted it publicly - he wasn’t insane - but he had a little personal vendetta against the Gustaffs. Half of the elite did if he had to be honest.

“Yes, and they took a few of the new slaves to a backroom to try them out - as one would - except they didn’t behave like gentleman at all,” Logan said, his mouth pulled into a frown.

“Apparently three of the boys were beaten to death, and the fourth one has probably died since then, too.”

Rainer shook his head. Typical. The Gustaffs thought they could get away with anything. Sadistic bastards, all of them. Not like slaves had any rights, but that didn’t mean killing them was okay. You didn’t a kill a dog for fun either, just because it couldn’t vote.

“I would like to say I’m surprised,” Rainer said, the ‘but I’m not’ hanging between them. Logan nodded, eyes moving around the room, probably already searching for someone else he could tell the news to.

“Indeed, indeed. Now if you'll excuse me, my friend. I think I just saw the vice mayor…”

Rainer let him go, wandering around a bit more. The half-naked slaves weren’t hard on the eyes, but he couldn’t spot anything interesting. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Logan told him. Before the idea could even fully form, he walked up to one of the floor managers, taking two hundred bills from his wallet.

“I heard you had a bit of trouble recently,” he said, sliding the money into the woman’s hand. She licked her lips and then nodded.

“That we did, sir,” she said. “Nasty business. With our best stock too.”

Rainer hummed, making himself look empathic. He didn’t care that much, but he could act like it if he wanted.

“Yes, that’s what I heard. All those boys dead, what a waste...” he said, dragging out the end of the sentence, he didn’t have to wait long.

“Well, not all of them. One is still kicking, though I don’t know for how long.”

Rainer smiled.

“Is that so? Is there any chance I could have a look at him?”

The woman shifted, and Rainer gave her another hundred, just for good measure.

“Alright, alright. Come with me,” she said, leading him through a door with a sign proclaiming it ‘Employees Only’.

Contrary to popular belief, slave houses were not that dreadful. The vendors had every intention of keeping their merchandise reasonably healthy. Yes, they weren’t luxurious, but Rainer was pretty sure there were free people living with less comfort.

The infirmary was in the basement, and except for one bed it was completely empty. The boy lying in it - around mid teens - was asleep. He must have been good looking, but now his face was completely covered in black and blue bruises, both of his eyes were swollen shut and his lower lip was split. Rainer didn’t investigate, but he had a feeling that the rest of him under the covers wasn’t looking much better either.

“Will he recover?” he asked. The woman shrugged beside him.

“I have no idea. The medic said he has internal bleeding somewhere. The boss hasn’t yet decided if he wants to pay for his care… It’s not like we can sell him with a profit any time soon.”

Rainer nodded his understanding. Business was business. 

Still.

He noticed the pink tag on the boy’s collar. Oh, a male breeder to top it off. No wonder the slave trader was pissed. Those cost a fortune.

He couldn’t help thinking about Gustaff junior’s face if he ever saw this boy healthy and whole again. On the arms of one of his father’s enemies, nonetheless.

Rainer usually wasn’t one to throw money out the window, but just this once he wanted to take a gamble.

He pulled out a business card from his inside pocket and handed it over to her.

“Keep him alive and send me the bill. I will pick him up when he’s in proper condition.”

 

***

 

It was a month later when his phone rang, just after he arrived home and was ready to kick back with a drink. He didn’t recognize the number and for a second considered just letting it go to voicemail, but well. Rainer did business with important people - some of whom could have important problems.

“Rainer King.”

“Ah, Mr. King, hello! This is Theodore Edison from Edison's Trading. I hope I’m not finding you at a bad time, but I’m calling about he slave you’ve booked a few weeks ago,” said a voice sounding way too cheerful.

Rainer almost forgot about that.

“Ah, yes. He’s alive then?”

Edison giggled.

“Yes, yes he is! Perfect condition, thanks to your generous help. I have emailed you the bill and you can pick him up tomorrow.”

Rainer already knew he would get a headache from that bill, but then again - annoying the Gustaffs? That was worth every last dime.

“Very well. I’m busy tomorrow, but I will send someone to pick him up,” he said. They exchanged some pleasantries and then hang up.

Huh. And what should he do with a slave? Well, the partners had been on his case lately about not making enough of an effort for the whole repopulation program, maybe it was time he got on that. And what was a better way to do it then with the help of a rare, obscenely expensive pleasure slave?

 

***

 

His schaufer delivered the boy the next night. 

He was a pretty thing - almost surprisingly so - after that cruel beating Rainer expected there to be some permanent disfigurement.

He waved Harrison out the door, leaving him alone with the slave. The boy looked scared and uncomfortable, standing there in the middle of his living room, dressed in nothing but a flimsy skirt that all breeders wore.

“What’s your name?” Rainer asked him, as he poured a drink. He hoped the boy spoke the language, not like he expected him to turn out to be an excellent conversationalist.

“Xavier… master,” the boy told him with a thick accent he couldn’t place. 

Volga - his prized Great Dane got up from his spot in front of the couch and went to investigate, making the boy stiffen. He didn’t need to, the dog had a wonderfully calm nature and top notch training.

The sight of Volga sniffing under the boy’s skirt made him pause. Rainer sat down, watching the scene. He was a master of two creatures now, he might as well enjoy it.

“You know why you are here, Xavier?” he asked, looking on with amusement as the boy tried to hold the hem of his skirt in place while Volga nosed at his groin.

“To… to serve you?”

Oh, that was just lovely. Rainer haven’t owned a slave before. Sure, his family had some domestic ones back home, but he never had his own. He had to admit that there was some charm in a pretty, fair-skinned little thing like this one talking about serving him.

“And are you scared?”

Xavier stilled, looking at him with his big, hazel eyes, obviously wondering what the right answer was. Rainer smiled.

“I mean, after what happened to you, I imagine you don’t have much faith left in humanity.”

The boy bit his lip, not answering, but Rainer could see a flash of… something in his eyes. Defiance, maybe? He didn’t know what it was, but he knew that he liked it.

“Come here.”

Xavier did. Rainer noticed that his slim legs were shaved. There was a faint scar on his abdomen - where he needed surgery to stop his internal bleeding - but other than that he was a real beauty. He stopped between Rainer’s knees, face flushed and eyes downcast.

“Let’s make a deal,” he told the boy, taking one of his hands into his own.

“I want you to give me a son.”

Xavier nodded. He probably expected a request like that, being a male breeder. From what Rainer remembered, where the boy was from, his kind were only second class citizens, considered to be abominations of nature.

“It’s not that simple, though,” he said, making Xavier finally look at him. “I forwarded your medical records to my doctor, because I didn’t quite believe Mr. Edison’s claims about your health…”

The boy frowned. It looked like he hadn’t been told about it, which was unfortunate, but only natural. A slave couldn’t lie to his master, so the trader must have left him intentionally unaware.

“And,” Rainer continued, “I’ve been told that there is a slight chance you won’t be able to carry a child to term after what happened.”

Xavier paled, his palm growing clammy in Rainer’s hand. He didn’t want to scare the boy quite this much, but he guessed it would help him swallow the pill better.

“So, as I wouldn’t want to waste the resources on something that might end up in a disaster, I want you to have Volga’s pups first. As a… test drive, if you will,” he explained, motioning towards the dog who was back to lazing around in his favorite spot.

Xavier started shaking and made a little sound in the back of his throat. But Rainer noticed that he didn’t try to jerk away or protest.

It was possible, biologically. Male breeders were funny like that; actually in the old times carrying a litter was their rite of passage, their proof of fertility. Of course - except for the most barbaric parts of the globe - that wasn’t a surviving custome anymore, but Rainer wasn’t afraid to reach for the classics when need be.

He stroked his thumb over the back of Xavier’s hand.

“You know… I could just order you to do it, and you would have no say in the matter,” he said with a smile, watching as the boy’s eyes filled with tears, though he still didn’t look repulsed. “But as I said, instead, I want to make a deal with you.”

Xavier frowned at him in confusion, fingers twitching.

“Have Volga’s pups, then give me a son… and if you succeed, I will bring the men who did this to their knees,” he said, running the tip of his index finger over the pink scar on the boy’s belly.

There was that flash of emotion again and Xavier squeezed his hand.

“Deal.”

 

***

 

Rainer wasn’t uncouth enough to make Xavier do it right then and there. To be honest, he planned to enjoy the spectacle of Volga taking a human bitch, but in order to do that, the boy needed to be a bit more relaxed, and what might be more relaxing than a good meal?

He ordered a late dinner from the restaurant below - they weren’t foolish enough to deny him, considering that he owned the building - and they ate it in the kitchen like civilized people. That didn’t mean Rainer couldn’t have a little fun.

“Volga, sit,” he said, when the dog was beside the boy’s chair, and the animal obeyed, looking up at the table with as good an impression of puppy eyes as a dog his size could manage. Xavier was obviously twitchy about it, glancing at Volga again and again, but he didn’t even shift away. Well, well well…

“Do you like dogs?” Rainer asked conversationally as he watched the boy eat. He already had dinner with some business associates, so he was only picking on his food. 

Xavier’s eyes cut over to him, but he averted them just as fast.

“Yes, Master,” he admitted, barely audible. It still made Rainer smile.

“You don’t seem completely repulsed by the idea of… Volga.”

Xavier turned bright red, the cutlery shaking in his hands, but he stayed silent and that was answer enough. Sure, Rainer heard how some people believed that male breeders were more prone to enjoy bestiality, but until now he chalked it up to bullshit. Maybe that wasn’t the case after all.

He hummed under his breath.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sure you two will have fun; he seems completely taken with you,” he said. And just like he understood the words, the dog decided to lay his large head on the boy’s thighs. Xavier sucked in a breath, but didn’t even try to dislodge the animal.

“Go on, give him a bit too, he will need his strength,” Rainer advised, watching the boy swallow thickly before taking a piece of steak and offering it to Volga.

The dog ate it in one bite and then proceeded to lick Xavier’s fingers clean. Rainer didn’t miss the way the boy shivered at the contact.

Rainer wiped his hands on his napkin and stood.

“Alright, come with me,” he said, leaving without looking back. He had no doubt that both of them followed.

His bedroom was large and spacious, and he couldn’t help smirking a little when Xavier stopped in the doorway, mouth hanging open.

“Come here, Xavier,” he said when the boy’s focus finally snapped back to him.

The boy came closer warily, but his eyes still fell closed when Rainer cupped the delicate line of his jaw. He stole a chaste kiss and leaned to the boy’s ear.

“Be good and make this good for both me and Volga, little one. I want to see you speared on his big dog-cock.”

Xavier moaned, whole body heating up with his flush, and Rainer became surer than ever that he made the right decision when he bought the boy.

He left him standing there and got comfortable in the big, plush armchair in the corner.

“Take off your skirt and kneel down,” he instructed, waving Volga over and petting him as they watched Xavier obey.

“What do you say, boy? You like what you see?” he asked the dog, and Volga licked his mouth, making him laugh.

Xavier looked even more delectable naked - Rainer had to shift in his seat to get a little more room in his pants.

The boy seemed nervous, but he knew it would evaporate as soon as someone was fucking him hard enough.

“Get on your hands and knees and crawl over.”

Xavier bit his lip, cheeks adorably pink but did as he was told. Volga’s tail thumped against the floor. When he got between his knees, Rainer patted his head, just like he did for the dog a few seconds ago. From the way his pupils dilated, the boy didn’t miss that either.

Volga - like he knew what was about to happen - got on his feet and started licking at Xavier’s face, making him gasp. He didn’t turn his head away though, making Rainer’s cock twitch.

“That’s it. You two should get to know each-other a bit better, hm? Come on, let him kiss you, little one.”

“Yes, Master,” Xavier breathed.

Rainer couldn’t help it, despite usually having great self-control, he had to reach down and adjust himself as he watched them kiss. Xavier actually opened his mouth and let the dog lick between his lips. He knew Volga was just chasing the taste of the steak, but it didn’t make things look any less erotic.

“Are you getting wet, Xavier? Show me, how much Volga turns you on,” Rainer told him, voice tinted with arousal.

The boy reached behind himself and moaned. When he brought his hand back there was slick glistening on his fingers. Volga whined and started licking them immediately, his huge, red cock slipping out of it’s sheath.

Rainer grabbed the boy and pulled him closer until his upper body was laying in his lap, pert little ass in the air. That was all Volga needed and he was already rounding Xavier, obviously eager to get more of his tasty juices.

The boy moaned against his stomach when the dog started licking at his hole. Rainer ran his hand up and down his spine, enjoying the way it quivered under his touch.

“Yeah, just like that. Volga is a gentleman, he will eat you out and get you ready before he fucks you into oblivion...”

It didn’t take long for Xavier to become a mess, whole body twitching as he whined and wiggled, trying to push his ass back on the dog’s tongue. Rainer’s cock was so hard it hurt. They had to move on if he didn’t want to come in his pants like a child.

“Alright, that’s enough,” he said roughly. “Volga! Up, boy! Come on,” he ordered. The dog danced for a few confused seconds, whining and sniffing between Xavier’s legs, making the boy jerk. But, when Rainer patted the boy’s back in the universal signal of ‘up’ he finally got with the program.

Xavier made a sound like a wounded animal when Volga mounted him. Rainer was there, holding him close and petting his hair as he watched the dog fucking the air, his front legs hugging the boy close.

He was just wondering if he could reach that far to help him find Xavier’s hole, but the next second the boy cried out, grasping at Rainer’s thighs for purchase, and he knew he didn’t need to worry.

He never saw Volga fuck before, and he had to admit that it was a magnificent sight. The dog cared about nothing; he rutted into his bitch fast and furious, his powerful body working like a machine as he hammered forward, punching broken little moans out of the boy.

Rainer couldn’t possibly take anymore.

He opened his zipper and pulled his cock out, slapping Xavier’s cheek with it.

“Come on, little one, show me how thankful you are,” he said. 

The boy could barely lift his head, but he tried, wrapping his slack, spit-slick lips around Rainer’s erection. It was sloppy and amateurish, but the eagerness made up for it. Rainer closed his eyes, not sure how long he would last if he kept looking at Xavier’s half-lidded eyes and the way his cheeks hollowed as he sucked.

He fisted a hand in his silky hair, thrusting up into that warm, wet mouth and just listened to the obscene sounds the boy’s hole made as Volga kept fucking him, stirring up his juices.

He could tell when Volga’s knot stuck, because Xavier missed the rhythm and choked on his cock, but the way his throat convulsed with it just took Rainer closer to the edge.

“Shh, little one, it’s okay, he’s putting a big load into you, going to knock you right up until you’re bursting with his pups,” he said. His words made the boy moan, eyes rolling back,and the vibration of the sound was what finally pushed him over the edge. He came like that, shooting his load deep into Xavier’s throat.

Volga turned hopped off and turned around, the twist of his cock making the boy whine even louder around Rainer’s softening cock. He pulled out, wiping a drop of come from the corner of the boy’s mouth.

“That was lovely, little one. We are going to do this again and again, until we’re sure it caught.”

Xavier didn’t reply just lay his head on his thigh and mouthed at the base of his cock, fucked stupid.

 

***

 

That night, after Rainer got out of the shower he had to smile. Volga was curled up on the end of his bed - like usual - except now the animal was spooning his slave. Xavier had been pliant and soft after the nice fucking he got. Even now his face had a slight flush to it and he clinged to Volga like the dog was an overgrown teddy bear.

Rainer turned the lights off and got into bed, idly wondering if he would have call his doctor or his vet to find out if the boy was pregnant.

Either way, he was going to enjoy it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for my lovely commissioner and my amazing cheerleader :D
> 
> Please read the tags!

**** If he wanted to be completely honest, Rainer had been certain, that owning a slave would be a lot more hassle… As it turned out it was just like getting another dog.

For the first two weeks of Xavier’s stay, he was constantly on what Rainer called ‘knot duty’. Anytime Volga showed even the smallest bit of interest, he was required to get on all fours and services his handsome, canine husband. 

It had been an experience; not only an erotic sight, but also an interesting one. Rainer never would have thought a boy could be so happy to get fucked by a great dane. 

Not like Xavier would have ever admitted to enjoying himself, but he didn’t exactly have to. Not when Rainer had the perfect view of his hard little cocklet leaking to the hardwood floor every time Volga was balls deep in him with his fat knot filling up his eager hole.

If they kept at it like that, Rainer had no doubt that the boy would be knocked up before he could say ‘let me come’.

 

***

 

Xavier got his first bout of morning sickness about a week after his arrival. At first Rainer had no idea what was wrong - what with being rudely woken up before daybreak by the sound of retching from the bathroom - but he quickly realized what was going on. He patted Volga’s head.

“Well, well, well… it looks like you are going to be a father, boy.”

They went to the vet that day to have everything confirmed. It wasn’t cheap, what with the bloodwork and the ultrasound and all the other tests, but completely worth it when the doctor told them that yes, Xavier was expecting a healthy litter.

It was too soon to say how many pups there were, but it didn’t matter. 

Rainer let him sit in his lap on the way home in the back of the town car and stroked Xavier’s shaking back. The poor boy wasn’t crying exactly, but was obviously overwhelmed by the news.

“Now all you have to do is carry them to term,” Rainer ordered. He had a practical mind, and he was already thinking about how much he could get for a puppy - considering Volga was a multiple show winner - and trying to figure out if he was going to come out with some profit at the end.

“Y-yes, master,” Xavier said, voice tiny. Rainer carded his fingers through his hair absentmindedly and hummed under his breath.

 

***

 

The night of the big news was calling for a celebration.

He waited until Xavier was finished in the bathroom before waving him over to the bed. He cupped the boy’s cheek.

“Tell me, do you know what this means?” he asked, trying to catch his eyes.

Xavier was stubbornly looking at the floor, his gaze flicking over to where Volga was already curled up at the feet of the mattress.

“No, master,” he admitted finally, making Rainer smile.

“Hm, is that so? I will tell you then: It means that considering your condition, there’s no chance of my seed going to waste anymore,” he said. 

Xavier shuddered, but it wasn’t repulsion - if the way his cocklet twitched was any indication.

“Isn’t that great? You can finally assume the full range of your duties.”

The boy licked his lips and nodded hesitantly.

Until now, he only pleasured Rainer orally - it was a wonderful way to come home and let out some steam - but from now on he would become an honest pleasure slave.

He let his other hand wander; stroking down Xavier’s chest, across his flat belly. He ignored the eager little prick just begging to be palmed and pushed his hand between the boy’s trembling legs until he could graze his hole with the tip of his fingers.

Xavier was fresh out of the shower, but already he was getting slick. Rainer could appreciate having such a lewd little body at his disposal.

The boy had his eyes squeezed closed, lips bitten red to stop himself from moaning. Adorable.

“Get on the bed and show me your sloppy hole,” Rainer told him, shuffling over a bit to give Xavier more space. There was a second of hesitation, but then the boy’s body got into motion, and he lay back on the soft, gray covers. He pulled his legs up, grabbing them under the knee to keep himself open for whatever his master had in mind for him. 

Rainer kneeled between his thighs, stroking his palms up and down the vulnerable inside of them until he could see goosebumps blossoming across all that milky skin.

Xavier made a sound in the back of his throat.

“Hush. I’ve waited a week for this and I plan to enjoy it,” he said, clucking his tongue. He could actually see as the boy got wetter and wetter, his hole opening up like a flower under his gaze, winking at him like a little tease.

“Do you want me, little breeder? Have you been thirsty for a nice, thick, human cock?”

He was about to slap that tantalizing ass when it looked like the boy would refuse to answer, but Xavier finally swallowed and replied.

“Y… yes, master,” he said, sounding half vulnerable and half turned on. Good answer.

Rainer smiled and pulled his cock out. He was achingly hard already, barely containing himself. All he wanted was to be enveloped in that lovely, wet heat that was undoubtedly waiting for him.

He couldn’t wait anymore and lined up, pushing inside in one smooth motion. It was heavenly. Maybe he’d been neglecting his sex drive for a bit too long, but being buried balls deep in Xavier seemed better than any fuck he ever had before.

The boy whimpered, his grip white as he held himself in position, but Rainer didn’t care about that. In the back of his mind he thought that he was no different than Volga, really; all animal instinct and the need to get off overpowering everything else.

He fucked Xavier hard and fast, every thrust of his hips punching out little needy moans from the boy. He couldn’t stop, and didn’t want to. 

It didn’t take long for his pubes to grow sticky from all the thick slick, his balls slapping against the boy’s ass wetly. It was like music.

Rainer batted the boy’s hands away, propping his legs up against his shoulder in the desperate hope of getting even deeper, even though it was not possible.

“M-master!” Xavier whined, his now free hands twisted into the pillow beside his head. There was a pretty blush coloring his face, crawling down the long line of his neck and to the top of his chest. It was really no wonder that Rainer had to reach over and twist his enticing pink nipples to see if he could make it stretch lower.

It seemed that was the last straw for the boy; his body arched off the mattress and his cocklet shot out a few spurts of pearly come. Rainer laughed breathlessly, but the way his orgasm made Xavier’s hole tighten up and suck on his cock undid him too, making him spill deep inside.

It took him a few moments to get his wits back after such a shocking wave of pleasure.

Xavier was just laying under him, barely conscious. He had half a mind to push him to his place at the end of the bed, but thought better of it. He pulled out, yanking a tired little moan out of the boy and lay down beside him. He pulled and prodded on the slave’s prone body until Xavier was on top of him and then snapped his fingers to get Volga’s attention.

The dog immediately perked up, crawling closer - though too lazy to actually get up - and nosed his way between the boy’s ass cheeks.

Xavier shivered and whined, clutching at Rainer as the animal started to clean up his still throbbing hole.

Rainer smiled. He could definitely see himself getting used to this.

 

***

 

Canine pregnancies usually lasted a bit over two months, but with a human breeder, they were expecting things to stretch out to three.

Still, around the two month mark, Xavier was already looking ready to burst.

To Rainer’s pleasant surprise, the vet told them that the boy was having  _ nine  _ puppies. It was amazing. Male breeders had a natural disposition to carrying multiple children, but he didn’t know it was true for dog litters too… Or maybe Volga was just naturally virile. 

In any case, nine great dane puppies were more than enough. Xavier’s belly was huge, the skin stretched thin over his bump. 

Rainer couldn’t get enough of it.

He could never see himself as a family man - wasn’t sure if he could take all the noise and mess that came with children - but watching Xavier moan with the strain of getting up, with one hand on his huge belly, he couldn’t help imagining him carrying his children.

There was something possessive in him that wanted the boy to be full of him - his progeny.

 

***

 

“P-please, master… I can’t take it…” 

Rainer smiled, thrusting forward even harder. 

“Is that so? Well, you have to take it, because I’m going to fuck you until your water breaks,” he said.

Xavier moaned pitifully. He was on all fours, his belly hanging full and heavy under him and Rainer couldn’t keep his hands off it. Sometimes he could feel the puppies kick.

“Noo…”

He grabbed the boy’s hips, anticipating him falling on his elbows from the rough treatment. He was only half joking about what he said. Xavier only had a week left - if even that - and the doctor said it was completely natural to literally fuck him into labor.

Rainer wasn’t one to say no to that.

“Yes. Yes, you are going to take it like the little bitch you are. I’m going to fuck you, and then Volga is going to breed you…” he said, leaning forward and whispering the words directly into the boy’s ear. He loved the way his cheeks grew red and his eyes filled with tears whenever he was taking like that. It almost looked like Xavier was distressed, except for the eager little prick between his legs being as hard as a diamond.

He could deny it all he wanted, but his body couldn’t lie about what it needed.

His cock was making sloppy, lewd noises as he hammered into the boy’s hole, Xavier was so wet that it was sliding down the inside of his thighs, soaking the sheets under his knees.

Rainer reached down, scooping up some of the slick from behind the boy’s balls and then pushed his wet fingers into his slack mouth. Xavier started sucking off his own juices without a thought, making him laugh.

 

***

 

One other thing he loved about the pregnancy was Xavier’s tits. For some reason, he didn’t expect him to start lactating, so it was a surprise, but a more than pleasant one at that. 

Of course, he could see it happening. It started around two and half months in; Xavier was constantly rubbing at his chest, and Rainer noticed them developing. Not enormous, by any means, but visibly bigger, raising out from his flat chest, with his nipples growing bigger and darker pink than before.

It made him want to tease them, of course, so that’s what he did. Every time they had sex he pinched and sucked at them, listening with joy to the sounds of pain-pleasure Xavier made.

The first time a splash of milk landed on his tongue, Rainer came right away. He couldn’t explain it, there was just something extremely erotic about such a tasty reminder of what was happening in Xavier’s body.

From then on, it was daily routine for him to suck the boy’s little tits dry - after all, that was the best way to make sure he would produce more.

 

***

 

He called the vet as soon as Xavier’s water broke - after a good round of fucking from Volga on a quiet sunday afternoon. Without a better option, he put him up in the guest room, uncaring of the soon-to-be-ruined bed. 

Rainer wouldn’t have admitted it for the world, but he was a bit nervous. He wasn’t a squirmish person, but knew very little about this part.

The vet wet didn’t waste any time. He made Xavier lay on his side, pretty much ordering Rainer to help by letting the boy rest his head on his lap. That was completely fine with him, though he didn’t really enjoy being bossed around.

The slave was moaning, face pale and eyes screwed shut, but the doctor seemed completely nonplussed.

“Male breeders are almost like animals in this regard,” he explained offhandedly. “The next time he has pups he can do it all on his own, you won’t even notice it,” he said.

Rainer couldn’t exactly see what he was doing, but it looked like the man had his whole fist up in Xavier’s hole. That was kind of amazing. He made himself remember that for later.

“If you say so…” 

He was somewhat distracted as he stroked the boy’s sweaty hair. The doctor didn’t seem to mind.

“Yeah. Everything is looking fine down here, maybe an hour or so and you will have your prized pups,” he said with a grin.

He’d been Volga’s vet, checking him over for his shows and knew very well how much his offsprings were worth. Almost as much as Xavier had been, actually.

The boy made a pathetic, whining little sound, body seizing up with contractions. Rainer almost felt sorry for him.

“Hush, boy. It will be over in no time,” he murmured.

The vet gave him a strange look, not used to him talking in such soft tones, but Rainer didn’t care. 

“If you want him to calm down, let him nurse on your cock while he works through it,” the man told him, making Rainer raise his eyebrows.

“Seriously?” 

The doctor nodded. 

“Sure thing. I imagine he’s done it enough times by now that it will be comforting for both him and you.”

Rainer rolled his eyes but didn’t jump on the barb, pulling his cock out and feeding it to the boy.

To his surprise Xavier latched onto it like a baby, his tongue working lazy circles around the head as he moaned and drooled over Rainer’s jeans.

Maybe he would even get an orgasm out of this.

 

***

 

All nine puppies were born without a hitch; healthy and beautiful. It ended up taking a bit more than two hours, but by the end of it, even Rainer could see what a natural breeder Xavier was. It made him proud, if he wanted to be honest.

In the next few days he vowed not to disturb the boy, letting him recover in the enormous, plush dog bed in the corner of the master bedroom, with Volga cuddling up to him and the pups.

He wanted to give a longer grace period, but by the fifth day, he couldn’t help himself. It was simply too much to watch every day as the puppies nuzzled up Xavier’s chest, suckling blindly at his full, delicious little titties.

Maybe Rainer got too used to regular fucking.

One day he got home early, just when his dog walker left with Volga, and found Xavier dozing on the soft rug in front of the TV with puppies hanging off his tits and curled up to his - once again flat - belly, and that was it.

He kneeled down and rolled Xavier to his back. The boy didn’t even wake up, just smacked his lips a few times, his thighs falling open, like an invitation.

That was all Rainer needed. He was already so hard it hurt and there was nothing easier than pushing into Xavier’s relaxed hole. His cock slipped into it easily, and by the time he started moving everything was wet with the boy’s slick.

Such a naughty, lewd creature.

Rainer pumped into him, careful of the still blind puppies crawling around on the floor. His mouth watered as he looked down on Xavier’s chest; his nipples were hard and reddened from the constant attention the pups payed them, shiny with the milk seeping out of them.

He wanted to go slow at first, but instincts won out and soon he was hammering forward with enough force to jostle the boy’s lax body, until finally Xavier opened his eyes on a moan.

“Hello there, mommy,” Rainer told him smiling. He picked up one of the puppies and placed it on the boy’s chest, watching as it nosed around until it found a nipple it could latch on to.

Xavier whined, his cocklet jerking between his legs at the dual sensation of being teased and fucked at the same time. His hands flew up to keep the pup from falling down.

“Yeah, that’s right, boy. Show me what a good mom you are…” Rainer told him, forehead growing sweaty as he got closer to completion.

“I’m going to knock you up now, Xavier, going to put a couple babies in you. Do you want it? Do you want to be bursting with little ones again?” he asked, panting from the strain.

Xavier’s eyes rolled back and he arched his neck, swallowing back a moan. 

“Yeah… yes, master, please… make me full again, I want to…”

That was all Rainer heard, and it was enough to make him come, leaving the rest of the boy’s words lost in the sound of white noise in his ears as he came.

When he opened his eyes again, Xavier’s belly was covered in come too, his small cocklet resting spilled and soft against his thigh, despite not being touched at all. The boy was really turning out to be an excellent, dedicated pleasure slave.

Rainer leaned down and kissed his red, bitten lips, wondering why he’d never done it before.

“No more playing with Volga until you’re heavy with my children,” he whispered against Xavier’s lips.

“Yes, master,” the boy murmured, eyes half lidded and warm.

Rainer smiled, lifting another puppy to his other nipple. For now he was willing to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
